Another Partner
by elmo-x-takumi
Summary: Nate leaves the SSX tour and Griff has to get a new partner. But Kaori comes back with her cousin Kiki and Griff has fallen in love. Will love blossom? GriffxOC, MacxKaori
1. Hello and Goodbye

A/n: My first SSX fic! Yay! Well this is a MacxKaori, GriffxOC fic! Kaori learned more English so she won't be saying that much Japanese okay?

For those who love Nate...well...I'm sorry to say that he won't be in the story much...I AM SORRY...but don't worry. He'll be back soon!

So sorry if you don't understand anything. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO, is review, and tell me what you don't understand. I WILL EDIT THE STORY FOR THE READERS! I really care for you guys haha. BUT PLEASE...BE POLITE.

NO FLAMES! The story now begins...

Story: A New Partner

Chapter 1: Hello and Goodbye

Mac lay on his bed in his room in the BIG mountain hotel, looking at the ceiling. His partner, Kaori Nishidake, went to Japan to stay with her family for a for 2 months. And as she was away, he missed her.

"Kaori..." He mumbled. "Can't you see...that I've waited for so long?"

Mac sighed and looked out the window. Snow covered the ground and a few people left the hotel, carrying their snowboards with them. He remembered how he and Kaori trained for the races together and had fun together. '_Those were good times_,' Mac thought.

Suddenly, the phone rang, making Mac jump. He hardly ever got any phone calls so this would have been a first in a long time. He got off the bed and picked up the phone.

"Uh...hello?" He asked and waited for the response.

"Ma-chan! It's me Kaori!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Mac's eyes widened and smiled.

"Hey Kaori! How are ya? I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ma-chan and I'm good! Anyway, I'm coming back! Isn't that great?"

Mac started to feel all warm inside. He was so happy."Yeah! When are you coming back?"

"In two days. Probably at about 9 am."

"Alright! I'll meet you at the airport!"

"Arigato! We'll be there as fast as we can!"

"_We_? Who's we?"

"Oh! I'm bringing a cousin with me! See you soon Ma-chan!"

The phone rang up and Mac put the phone down, went out of his room and started to scream and shout in the hallway. "WOO HOO! SHE'S COMING BACK!"

A few doors opened to see who was making the noise and made Mac stop his enjoyment.

"_Who's_ coming back?" A familiar voice asked. Mac turned around and looked down to see a blonde haired kid in front of him. He wore a blue shirt over a white long sleeved shirt.

"Oh it's just you, Griff..." Mac said and saw one of Griff's eyebrow rise. "Anyway, Kaori said she's coming back!"

"For real?" Griff asked. "Wow! Hey can I come with you to see her?"

Mac sighed. "Fine...you can come with me...just come to my room in two days and we'll go to the airport at 9 okay?"

"Sure! See ya later _Mackenzie_!" Griff exclaimed and ran down the hallway and into the elevator going down.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE! IT'S MAC!" Mac shouted and went back into his room. "Kids..."

Meanwhile, Griff went to his room, got his snowboard and left the hotel. He looked around and noticed someone talking with another guy and girl. They were Allegra and Viggo.

"Nate! What's up?" Griff asked and Nate looked at him. "Wanna go train for the tournaments next week?"

Nate looked down. Allegra and Viggo had sad looks on their faces. "Griff...I gotta talk to you."

"Uhm...okay then..." Griff mumbled as Allegra and Viggo left. "What's wrong?"

"Griff, I won't be able to be your partner this year." Nate said sadly as Griff's eyes widened. "It's just that, my family's having a hard time right now and I have to help them. I'm sorry."

"Are...you serious?" Griff said, with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah." Nate said. "I heard a newbie is gonna take my place."

"A NEWBIE?" Griff exclaimed. "Are you serious? I was thinking someone like Mac or Viggo but a _newbie_? And I don't even know the guy!"

"Or _girl_." Nate corrected. "Don't forget, your partner doesn't have to be the same gender as you. I mean, Zoe's partner is Moby isn't she?"

"Yeah..." Griff mumbled. "So, do you know what the person looks like?"

"Not yet." Nate said. "All I know is that the kid is very good skater. He or she won a skateboard trophy."

"Oh...great." Griff mumbled again. "So when are you leaving?"

"In two days."

"TWO DAYS? But that's when Kaori and her cousin are coming!"

"Don't worry. My flight is about 10 minutes after they come in anyway. Just come to the airport by then okay?"

"I will." Griff said. "But for time's sake, you wanna race down Happiness against me?"

"Sure thing kid." Nate said and the two started walking to the lodge.

TWO DAYS LATER

Griff left his room at 8:55 and went to Mac's room. He pounded on the door.

"HEY MAC! Open up!" Griff shouted.

"Mmm...can you leave me alone...? I'm trying to sleep..." Mac mumbled. Griff's eyes widened.

"YOU ASSHOLE! GET UP AND HURRY! WE GOT TO GET TO THE AIRPORT IN 5 MINUTES!" He shouted, making Mac roll of his head.

"FOR REAL?" Mac shouted and quickly got dressed. Griff waited by his door until the door opened.

"Come on! We got to get to the airport!" Mac exclaimed and he and Griff quickly left the hotel and towards the lodge. They entered the building, making a few people look at them. Two people were by the fireplace while the others were reading a manga and getting a new snowboard.

"Yo! We got to take the helicopter to the airport for a while!" Mac shouted as they walked up to the counter. The receptionist looked at them.

"I'm sorry but this is only for snowboarding uses." He said.

"But it _is_!" Griff exclaimed. "We're gonna pick up Kaori Nishidake from the airport!"

The receptionist's eyes widened. "You mean...the Japanese snowboarder trickster? Of course! Hurry up and get in the helicopter!"

Mac and Griff ran out and got into the yellow helicopter that was next to the lodge.

"Take us to the airport! We got permission!" Griff exclaimed and the pilot nodded. He started the helicopter and it began to rise into the air.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The helicopter lowered and landed at the airport. Mac and Griff hopped off.

"Dude! Wait for us okay?" Mac asked and the two of them ran into the airport.

They looked around at the crowd of people coming in from the planes. Griff and Mac looked at every person but couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" Mac said.

The crowds disappeared and Mac and Griff gave up. They sat down on one of the blue benches and sighed.

"We're too late huh?" Griff mumbled. "This sucks real-"

Griff was interrupted by noise coming from one of the doors. It sounded as if something was being rolled. Mac looked up to see a girl in brown pigtails come in, rolling her red luggage. She wore a pink shirt and jeans. Griff looked at the girl next to her who was about his age. She had brown hair like the older girl's and was in a ponytail. She wore hoop earrings and a purple tank top and jeans. His eyes widened. '_Wow...who's she_?' He wondered. '_She's...she's...pretty..._'

"Ma-chan!" The older girl exclaimed and ran towards Mac.

"Kaori!" Mac shouted as Kaori jumped and hugged him and he returned it.

The small girl smiled and Griff smirked.

"Hey _Mac-_chanand Kaori, why don't you lovebirds get a room?" Griff said and the two backed away from each other, blushing.

"It's Ma-chan. Not Mac-chan, Griff." Kaori replied blushing.

"So, this is Mac?" The small girl asked. "He's taller better looking than I thought he would look like."

Kaori, still blushing, looked up at her and smiled. "Yes. Guys, this is my cousin, Kiki Nishidake."

"'Sup Kiki." Mac said.

"Uhm...h-h-hey." Griff said, stuttering. "I'm G-g-g-Ffrig by the way."

Mac looked at him, unimpressed. "Dude, your name is Griff."

"Uh..y-y-yeah! My name is Griff!" Griff corrected.

"Nice to meet you Griff!" Kiki said, smiling and giggling.

Griff smiled but then seemed as if he forgot something. He knew it was important, but he just couldn't think of anything.

"Oh I almost forgot! Griff, did you hear?" Mac asked Griff. "Nate's leaving today!"

"OH SHIT!" Griff exclaimed. "I FORGOT! C'MON! WE GOT TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE LEAVES!"

Griff and the others ran around the airport to where Nate's plane would be and noticed a familiar face carrying his luggage and looking around.

"NATE!" Griff shouted, and Nate turned around.

"Griff there you are!" Nate said. "I couldn't find you at the hotel so I figured you were here already...and I guess I was right."

"Nate!" Kaori exclaimed and hugged him. "I can't believe you're leaving!"

Nate smiled. "Yeah. I don't either. I didn't want to leave but, I had to. Griff, good luck with you're new partner okay?"

"Yeah..." Griff mumbled. "Nate, I'll miss you okay? You're...like a brother to me."

Kaori then went to Mac as Nate hugged Griff. "You're a good kid you know? Well, I got to leave...see you guys soon. I'll miss all of you."

Nate then released Griff and took his luggage and left. Kiki looked at Griff, who sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Griff said. "I'm just gonna miss him that's all."

"You know, this isn't the last time you're going to see him." Kiki replied, making Griff look at her straight in the eyes.

"You're right. Thanks Kiki." Griff said, making Kiki smile.

"Well they're getting along great." Mac said to Kaori, without them noticing.

"Yes, I didn't think Kiki would make friends this fast." Kaori said. "I'm so greatful Griff came along."

"Heh yeah." Mac said. "Anyway we got to get your stuff on the helicopter. We kinda forgot about the pilot guy..."

"Okay!" Kaori exclaimed. "Kiki! Let's go!"

Griff smiled. '_She's gonna stay with us...how great_.'

END OF CHAPTER 1

Elmo: AND THERE GOES THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Kaori: Hope you liked it!

Kiki: Please review! And remember, if you don't understand anything just review and tell us what you didn't understand and we'll edit it the story to make it better!

Griff: See you later!

Next chapter: Chapter 2: Kiki


	2. Kiki

A/n: Sigh...I love this story so far. Your reviews are so cool! Yes...and...Griff is cussing for a reason lol. You'll see in this chapter lol. I knew someone would notice.

I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!

You know...I imagine Griff to be looking like a skateboarder in real life...you know...the famous teenage kind...I don't really know who that could be so I guess he could look like any blonde messy haired guy in real life.

Anyway, onto the chapter :)

CHAPTER 2: Kiki

Kiki went and tried to pick up her luggage bags when Griff stopped her and smiled. "Uhm...I-I-I can do this for you..."

Kiki smiled back. "Thank you Griff."

Mac did the same with Kaori's belongings and Griff picked up Kiki's bag and felt its contents. They weren't really soft...but they were lumpy...and he felt a wheel inside.

"Uh...is there something that rolls in here?" Griff asked, not stuttering.

"Oh. That's just my skateboard." Kiki replied. "I figured that before I snowboard, I should train on my skateboard. I don't know how to snowboard yet though..."

"So you're using your skateboard to learn how to snowboard?" Griff asked as they came out of the airport.

"Not really." Kiki said. "I'm just training for any tournaments...I do skate park tournaments..."

"Oh..." Griff said as they headed towards the helicopter. The pilot sat there and when he noticed them coming, he sighed and smiled.

Mac opened the door. "Ladies first."

Kaori giggled and Kiki smiled as they entered. Griff was next, but Mac held him back.

"What's wrong?" Griff asked.

"Grommet, what is with you and your cussing?" Mac asked.

"Uh...I think it was breakfast..." Griff replied.

"And what did you eat?" Mac said.

"Sugar...and lots of sugar.." Griff said and Mac sighed.

"Dude...DON'T EAT SUGAR FROM NOW ON." Mac said, loud enough for only Griff to hear. "I know you like Kiki. And dude...if you lay off the cussing, she could like you a LOT more."

"Fine..." Griff mumbled. "But...sugar gives me power..."

"Not now it doesn't...and DON'T STUTTER." Mac said as they got onto the helicopter. Kiki sat on one side, the side with no window, and Kaori sat on the other, the side _with _the window. Griff sat next to Kiki, and Mac sat next to Kaori. The helicopter rose again into the sky and was now headed back to the lodge on Peak 1.

As it flew, Kiki saw the peaks on BIG mountain. "Wow...this is a big mountain..."

"Yep. It has three peaks too." Griff said, before Kaori could even speak. "Peak 1 is for beginners, Peak 2 for intermediate, and Peak 3 for the experts."

"What peaks are you guys on?" Kiki asked.

"Three!" Kaori and Mac said at the same time.

"All thanks to Ma-chan!" Kaori exclaimed.

"No it's Kaori!" Mac exclaimed.

"No you."

"Kaori, it's obviously you. You're older."

"No Ma-chan. It's you. You're more energetic."

"But you're more graceful Kaori. I always land on my butt."

"No. You because you're faster."

Mac and Kaori continued while Kiki and Griff stayed silent.

"What about you Griff?" Kiki asked, managing to focus on Griff.

"2..." Griff said quietly.

Kiki frowned. "Well, don't worry. To me, you're one of the best."

Griff looked at her with widened eyes. "Wow...heh, t-t-t-thanks Kiki."

'_Ughh...don't stutter Griff!_' Griff said to himself.

"Don't mention it." Kiki said smiling. "Soon, I'll probably be as good as you someday."

Griff laughed. "Heh. Yeah."

Griff looked at Mac and Kaori who were still arguing. Kiki sighed and shook her head.

"But Kaori, you do your tricks better. You know why they call you Tricky Nishidake?" Mac said.

"No. Ma-chan, you are _the _Mac "Smack" Fraser. The girls go lovey dovey when you pass by." Kaori said.

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"Gosh, you two, maybe it's because of your teamwork that you guys can get to Peak 3?" Griff asked and Mac and Kaori looked at him.

"I'll go with that." The two said at the same time as the helicopter landed next to the lodge.

Mac opened the door once again for Kaori and Kiki and he and Griff got their luggage and got off the helicopter too.

"This is the lodge." Kaori said as they passed by it. "This is where you can relax or get your clothing and snowboards from as well."

The four of them approached the hotel where most of the snowboarders stayed. As they entered the main lobby, two heads turned their way. A blonde girl got up from the sofa and ran towards them and a another girl got up from the other sofa.

"KAORI!" They both shouted and hugged her. Kaori smiled and hugged them back. As soon as the two stopped, they turned to Kiki.

"So this is Kiki?" One of them said. "Well, welcome to BIG Mountain. I'm Zoe."

"And I'm Elise." Elise said.

"Luckily, Kiki and I will be staying in one of the rooms in your hallway." Kaori said. Griff and Mac rose their eyebrows and started to head towards the elevator to their rooms.

"Well, it looks like you got to follow those two." Zoe said. "They could look through your stuff."

"Especially Griff." Elise replied. "We'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Kaori nodded and followed Griff and Mac to the elevator. As the door opened, another familiar face was inside.

"Ah Kaori. You've returned?" He said.

"Lay off, Psymon." Mac muttered. "She won't be your victim this year."

"I can see why." Psymon said looking at Kiki. "And who is this? Mini-Kaori?"

"Grrr...DON'T CALL ME MINI-KAORI." Kiki said, with a little anger in her voice. "My name is Kiki!"

"Well then, Kiki, you'll be my victim this year." Psymon said, slightly smiling. "Whether you're a snowboarder or not."

"I _will _become one you know." Kiki replied.

"Well then, I'll crush you on the mountain." Psymon muttered as the elevator stopped.

"Don't worry. Cuz I'll crush you first." Kiki said, slightly smiling.

"You know I like you kid. You got spunk." Psymon said, turning to leave. "See you on the mountain sometime."

The door closed as Psymon walked out. Griff looked at her. "Wow...I thought Psymon would get to you..."

"I'm not that afraid of him." Kiki said.

The elevator soon reached their destination and the group left the elevator and went to Kaori and Kiki's room. Mac opened the door and noticed the two big beds in the middle.

"Gosh, this is bigger than my room..." Griff said.

Mac and Griff dropped the luggage in front of the beds. "You two should get ready to eat cuz we're taking you two out for dinner."

Griff looked at him with wide eyes. "We? Who's we?"

"_You_ Griff, _you_." Mac whispered to Griff.

"What? I have to come too?" Griff whispered back.

"Yeah." Mac whispered. "I need to help you in the ladies department."

"See you two later." Mac said turning to the door. "We're gonna pick you up at 6 o' clock in the evening."

Mac and Griff left the room as Kaori and Kiki started unpacking. "You brought your trophies?" Kaori asked as Kiki took everything out.

"Yeah. I figured they would give me good luck." Kiki replied. "Well, we should get ready for the little dinner date with Mac and Griff..."

Kaori smiled. "Aren't you excited?"

Kiki looked at her. "Uh...I guess...why'd you ask?"

"Well, it's for me and Mac and you and Griff." Kaori replied.

Kiki thought of this and blushed. "W-w-w-well I never really thought of that...!"

"Aww look you're acting like Griff!" Kaori exclaimed. Kaori also noticed that Griff stuttered at the airport.

Kiki smiled, still blushing. "Oh be quiet...just start fixing your stuff already!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

Elmo: Well of course...this is kinda short...but..I will be back with the next chapter!

Kiki: Next chapter...Chapter 3: More Sugar!


	3. Double Dinner Date

A/n: Gosh it's been like...2 months! Ugh that is sad. But here I am updating! Ever since it came out, I've been wanting to try SSX on Tour but some people say that SSX 3 is much better because you can't play Kaori and Mac and the others in SSX on Tour. That sucks but I still want to try it!

Okay. You know in the previous chapter when I said that Griff looks like a skater? Well I found out that Griff looks like the pro skater Ryan Sheckler! XD They look a lot like each other!

I decided not to call this chapter More Sugar because well...I changed my mind over what happens in this chapter...but I'll put More Sugar for another chapter.

And I know that I'm making the boarders act a little OC but that's only because Kaori just came back to the mountain. It's like giving her a fresh start or something like that...it's kind of confusing but soon some friendships may change.

This chapter is the chapter where they try and get a better friendship with each other. Okay! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Double Dinner Date

WITH KAORI AND KIKI

Kaori unpacked most of her clothes and stuffed animals and thought of what she would wear for their dinner date with Mac and Griff.

"Kiki, what should we wear?" Kaori asked as she finished with one of her bags.

Kiki thought but another question formed in their heads. "Wait...do we wear something fancy or something?"

Silence came to the room as they thought. Kiki sighed. "We should call Mac immediately, huh?"

"Yeah." Kaori also sighed and went to the phone in their room and dialed Mac's room number.

WITH MAC AND GRIFF

Griff sat on Mac's bed as Mac looked for something in his closet.

"Dude, it's just dinner." Griff said.

"Man! You don't get it huh?" Mac said, looking unimpressed. "It's for me and Kaori and you and Kiki! That's the whole reason I planned it!"

Griff thought and blushed. The only crushes he had were on Elise and the older girls. But Kiki, who was his age, made everything harder in a way that Griff felt nervous about.

Just then, Mac's phone rang, making Griff, who was next to it, jump. Mac walked to it and picked up the phone.

"Uh...hello?" Mac asked.

"Ma-chan!" Kaori said.

Mac's eyebrows rose and his heart pounded. "Oh hey Kaori. What's up?"

Mac looked at Griff who looked at him. 'That's Kaori?' Griff mouthed and Mac nodded. Griff laughed but Mac kicked him so he could stop.

"I need to ask a question." Kaori said.

"Go ahead. Ask away." Mac said.

"Uhm...where are you guys taking us? Is it somewhere fancy or something?" Kaori asked.

Mac laughed. "Kaori you know I'm not the kind of guy who would take you and younger kids to somewhere fancy. People will think that they're our kids or something..."

Once Kaori heard this, she blushed. She never thought of a scene where Kaori and Mac had kids and were all together like a family. She shook her head to snap out of her daydreams.

Griff's eyebrows rose once he heard what Mac had said and looked up at him. Mac looked at him and Griff whispered, "What did you just say?" Mac then realized what he said and put his hands over his eyes.

'I can't believe I said that...' Mac thought. 'I screwed up...'

Silence came over the call and Kaori had to think of something to say, quick. "So...we dress casually then?"

"Oh..uh...yeah." Mac said and snapped out of his thoughts. "We're going to that one place where Marty has his part-time job...but I think he wanted the job to get some free food..."

Kaori laughed. "I see Marty didn't change. Well anyway...we can't wait for tonight."

"Us either." Mac said.

"See you later!" Kaori said and Mac did too and they both hung up.

WITH KAORI AND KIKI

Kiki looked at Kaori. "Kaori, what was with the silence?"

"Oh uh...nothing..." Kaori said. "Well anyways, Ma-chan said that we wear something casual and that we're going to the restaurant where our friend Marty works."

"Alrighty then!" Kiki said and she and Kaori started looking through their closets for something to wear.

WITH MAC AND GRIFF

"Dude, did I just hear you say what I think you said?" Griff asked.

"Yeah...and that was a wrong time to say it too." Mac said.

"And you said _I _needed help in the ladies department..." Griff said, rolling his eyes. "Hurry up Mackenzie...you take too long."

"Oh shut up Griff." Mac said.

"Ugh I'll just go back to my place," Griff said as he got off the bed. "It's boring here."

Griff then left the room as Mac continued to look in the closet.

'Whatever...' Mac said and gave up looking for what to wear. 'I'll just wear what I normally wear...'

Mac then picked up his MCOMM and put it in his pocket and walked down to the main lobby.

LATER THAT DAY...AT ABOUT 6 PM.

Mac and Griff were in the main lobby thinking of advice of how to talk to Kiki. Mac was wearing a white and brown jacket, jeans and his MP3 player while Griff wore a white jacket, and jeans. It was snowing outside in the darkness outside of the lodge.

"Okay." Mac started. "What should you do when she comes here?"

"Uh..." Griff started. "Say hi?"

"NO." Mac said. "Say something like 'how are you doing' or 'what's up' or something."

"Okay." Griff said. " What else?"

"Since we're going to the place where Marty works...sit across from Kiki. Sit next to me and hopefully Kaori will sit across from me too." Mac said. "Then you can see Kiki face to face and eye to eye and stuff like that. Remember to smile or else she'll think you're bored."

"Alright then." Griff said. "If you make me embarrassed or anything, I'll break you're board."

Mac's eyebrows rose at Griff's threat. The board Mac was using now wasn't his onlyand favoriteboard, unlike Griff, who only has one.

"Deal." Mac said and they shook hands.

Then, the elevator door opened and two girls appeared and they walked out. The tallest and oldest out of the two had her brown hair down, was wearing a pink jacket and tan capris, and wore silver dangle earrings while the younger one had her hair in a top knot, was wearing a black jacket and jeans, and wore chandelier earrings.

Mac's eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked at Kaori. He never saw her with her hair down before. As for Griff, in his mind, his mouth was open the whole time he looked at Kiki. She was very pretty and he felt like he didn't know what to say to her.

"Wow Kaori..." Mac said. "You look...great tonight..."

Kaori blushed and smiled. "Thank you Ma-chan!"

"You do too Kiki." Griff said and Kiki also blushed and smiled.

"Wow...thanks Griff! You do too!" Kiki said, smiling, as Mac and Kaori were already walking out of the hotel.

'Griff say something that Mac said!' Griff said in his head and he looked at Kiki.

"So...how're you doing?" Griff asked as they also started walking outside.

"Pretty good...you?" Kiki asked, smiling.

"Great." Griff said, also smiling.

"You know...before I came here, I never thought it would be like this." Kiki said.

"Really? Like how?" Griff asked.

"Well...like I wouldn't meet guys like you...and Mac...and everyone else. I thought the only friend I would have here was Kaori but...I was really wrong." Kiki said. "And I'm really happy I came here...because I got to meet you and everyone else."

Griff and Kiki blushed. Griff continued to smile. "Well...I'm glad that I met you too."

"Aww...thank you Griff." Kiki said as they continued to walk behind Mac and Kaori.

Meanwhile, Mac and Kaori were talking to each other.

"I'm just going to say this Kaori." Mac said. "While you were gone, I really missed you."

"Really Ma-chan?" Kaori said. "I missed you a lot too."

There was silence and they both blushed. Mac then looked behind them to see Griff and Kiki talking and smiling.

"Kaori...have you noticed that Griff has gotten close to Kiki?" Mac asked.

"Yeah! And I didn't think that Kiki's first good friend here would be a guy!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Anyway, what was the reason Kiki came here?" Mac asked. "Was it only because she wanted to learn how to snowboard?"

"Actually that's only half of it." Kaori said and Mac looked at her. "She came here to not just to learn how to snowboard but to compete in the SSX circuit as well. It was sad...just as Kiki comes here, Nate leaves. It sounded like a coincidence. I called Atomika before we left the hotel to tell him about Kiki."

Just then Mac thought of something. "Then that means that Griff and Kiki don't have partners...and Kiki's a newbie...and Griff told me that his new partner would be a newbie who's a really good skater..."

"Which means that..." Mac and Kaori said at the same time and gasped.

The group walked towards the fast food restaurant and noticed that two security guards stood at the entrance. Kiki looked at them as the group entered. A guy that looked just like Mac stood next to the wall, waiting to give the customers their orders. There were more security guards inside, and were wearing their black sunglasses and held their radios. The guy who looked like Mac looked up at the group.

"Mac! What's up?" Marty said and did a handshake with Mac.

"I'm good." Mac said and Marty looked at the others.

"Kaori! You're back!" Marty said and hugged Kaori.

"Hi Marty!" Kaori said as they stopped hugging.

Marty then looked at Griff. "Hey Grommet. Isn't it past your bedtime or something?"

"Shut up Marty." Griff said. They both smiled and chuckled a little and did a handshake as well. Marty looked at Kiki and his eyebrows rose.

"You must be Kiki." Marty said. "Good to finally meet you."

"Thank you Marty," Kiki said, smiling. "You too."

"So you're becoming an SSX boarder soon huh?"

"Yeah and I'm really excited...but I'm just anxious to see who my partner will be."

Griff looked at Kiki. He didn't know that she would be in the circuit because no one told him about that. 'No wonder she's here...' He thought.

Marty smiled but then noticed that they didn't get their orders yet. "Hey you guys go get your food. I'll talk to you guys at your table."

The group ordered their food and went to their table where Marty was at. Kiki looked at the security guards as she sat down. Just like what Mac had hoped for, Mac sat next to Griff and Kaori sat next to Kiki and Mac sat across from Kaori and Griff sat across from Kiki. Marty took a chair and sat in front of their table.

Kiki looked at the security guards. "Hey...what's with all the security around here?"

Marty sighed and looked at the guards. "Well, since this place is near the hotel where the SSX boarders stay at, a lot of fans and paparazzi come here, since the boarders come here a lot for breakfast and stuff. I guess some of them don't like the hotel's breakfast. So the security guards are here to protect the boarders. Before they were here, I had almost 14 girls stalking me around the mountain and while I worked. Hey Mac weren't you and Kaori surrounded by a big group of paparazzi at the theater before?"

"Ugh...yeah. I remember we had reporters asking us questions and all those cameras flashing at us." Mac said. "And a camera hit my head and next to the paparazzi was the fans and...ugh...they chased us. We finally got in my car and immediately started to drive back to the hotel. But some of the paparazzi were in their cars and were chasing us."

"And we were in the tabloids and the newspaper at least twice saying that we were a couple and stuff like that. It was in every magazine saying something about us." Kaori said. "Atomika got mad and hired security guards to look out for the boarders. Well, that's what he told us before I left."

"Ugh...I had a big group of girls following me." Griff said. "Most of them were younger than me and about the same age and I didn't like how they just shoved a pen in front of me! Then those girls older than me were pushing and shoving and I fell on the fans..."

"Wow...you guys are famous..." Kiki said. "You guys have fans and paparazzi all up in your faces."

They continued eating their fries and burgers and sodas and once they were done, Marty, who worked there, threw away their food for them.

"See you later Marty." Mac and Kaori said and waved goodbye and started to leave the fast food restaurant.

Like last time, Mac and Kaori walked faster than Griff and Kiki.

"We should walk even faster than them." Kaori said. "This'll give them more time to talk."

Mac nodded and the two started to walk faster than they were.

Griff just looked at them. "Why are they walking faster than us?"

Kiki looked at them and shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Anyway...I didn't know you were going to compete in the circuit." Griff said.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kiki said. "I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"So when are you going to talk to Atomika for your MCOMM and registration and all that stuff?"

"Probably tomorrow." Kiki said. "But Atomika said he'd call our room when he wants me there."

"Can't wait huh?" Griff asked.

"Yup." Kiki said.

The group finally entered the hotel. It was so warm inside and many boarders were inside talking and laughing. Elise was talking to Zoe, and Allegra, Viggo, Psymon, and Moby were next to the fireplace talking. Elise and Zoe looked at the group as they went to the elevator and watched how the door opened and closed.

"Hey Kiki, do you want to learn how to snowboard before Atomika wants you?" Mac asked.

"Of course, it'll be weird when I talk to him if I didn't learn yet." Kiki said.

"I'll teach you." Griff said and Kaori looked at him.

"Okay then!" Kiki said. "Thank you!"

"Remember to wake up at 6 AM then." Kaori said with a smile. "He'll probably want you at 10."

"And we'll go to Happiness too." Griff said. Mac's eyes widened at what Griff said. Sometimes, Happiness had avalanches and the boarders had to board faster than it and reach the bottom. It seemed risky to teach Kiki somewhere like that.

The elevator door opened and Kaori and Kiki went to their door.

"Bye Ma-chan." Kaori said and hugged Mac. Mac's heart pounded and he blushed.

"See you in the morning Kiki." Griff said and they smiled. Mac and Griff then watched Kaori and Kiki go into their room and they stayed in the hallway.

"Dude," Mac said, being serious. "Are you sure you want to take Kiki to Happiness?"

"Yeah." Griff said.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked again. "I mean, there's a chance that there will be an avalanche there."

"Trust me there won't be one tomorrow." Griff said.

"I hope you're right." Mac said and they went to their rooms.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Elmo: If you thought this chapter was confusing you in any way, please review and tell me what you didn't get and I will edit it. And I'll try and update soon!

Elmo: Next chapter: Happiness


	4. Happiness

A/n: So sorry for not updating for months! If you saw my profile or my Harry Potter fic, well, you'd know why. Another reason for not updating much is because I haven't played SSX in a LONG time. School keeps on getting in the way :( So hopefully I'll get to update my stories within the next 3 months! Also if you've read my fic yet, you'll see that they're REALLY long chapters with LOTS of details! Just to say, this chapter might be just as long and as detailed as one of those chapters, so hopefully, you'll like this chapter like the other ones!

Okay. I haven't played SSX 3 since last year because of school :( So I might skip a few parts and areas of Happiness so the chapter would just go straight to the point. Sorry if you guys get sad or mad or anything!

I've been reading the reviews over and over again and I want to thank you for those who reviewed or added this story to alert or favorites! I appreciate it! Lol, don't worry guys, I'll try and update more :)

Anyways, here's another chapter for you guys!

Chapter 4: Happiness

Kiki woke up at about 6 AM and took a shower and ate breakfast. She put her clothes on her bed and while she did this, Kaori woke up. Kaori watched how fast Kiki was eating, and looked at the clock to see that it was only 6:35. She raised her eyebrows.

"Kiki...slow down...it's only 6:30." Kaori said, making Kiki look up from her cereal. "Griff is going to see you at _7:45_. That's about 1 hour from now. You already took a shower and you're eating breakfast."

"Well then, since I'm early, can you help me on what I should wear?" Kiki asked and Kaori pointed at the clothes already on her bed. "Oh, I'm not really sure if I want to wear that or not."

Kaori shrugged and got off her bed and took a quick shower. She got out minutes later to see 3 outfits on Kiki's bed. They were brown pants and a red top, jeans and a grey top, and black pants and white top. Kaori had gotten Kiki a snowboard before they left Japan. It had a very light pink color and was very clean and unused. Kiki was looking at them and thinking hard about what to wear. Kaori smiled.

"I would wear the first choice." Kaori said and Kiki smiled. She nodded and picked up the brown pants and red top and put everything else back into the closet. Kaori and Kiki changed into the outfits they chose to wear that day. Kaori was going to practice with Mac while Griff taught Kiki how to snowboard. The next competition was coming in 2 weeks, but Kaori and Mac needed as much practice as possible since she was gone for 2 months.

Kiki put her hair in a ponytail and left a few strands out in the front and Kaori put her hair in pigtails like always. The time was 7:30 and the two were already finished. Kiki sighed and sat down on her bed, thinking of how exciting learning to snowboard was. Just then, the phone rang, startling Kaori. Kiki picked it up.

"Hello?" Kiki asked.

"Uh, Kiki? It's me Griff." Griff replied. "Are you done getting ready? 'Cause I'm about to get you in a few minutes."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm already finished." Kiki said, making Griff smile.

"Well, me too!" Griff exclaimed. "I'll go get you now instead! You have a snowboard right?"

"Yeah, Kaori got me one before we left home Japan." Kiki replied.

"Great! Just wait for me to get to your room okay?" Griff said. "...Bye."

"...Bye." Kiki said and they both hung up the phone. She turned to Kaori who seemed interested about the call. "It was Griff and he was just asking if I was finished getting ready. And since I am, well, he's coming up right now."

Kaori smiled. "Alright then. Just wait patiently for your Prince Charming."

Kiki's eyes widened at what her cousin said. Prince _Griff_-Charming? Yes, she had only met him within 24 hours but how was she sure that he was the one? No, Kiki was just a friend. He probably liked someone else, like Elise for example. Kiki's mind became flooded with thoughts for two seconds. Kaori raised an eyebrow as she saw that Kiki hadn't said anything after her statement about Griff. Especially since Kiki wasn't blinking and was staring at the carpet at the door. Kaori poked her on Kiki's side, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Kiki blinked very quickly, and Kaori started giggling.

"What are you giggling for?" Kiki asked and Kaori stopped and shook her head, smiling. Kiki shook her head and smiled as well. Just then, someone pounded on their door, startling them. Kaori smiled at Kiki as she saw her sigh and walk to the door. She hesitated and opened the door revealing Griff in his normal snowboarding attire. His blonde hair was messy and made Kiki think it was cute. He was looking down at the floor when he knocked, and looked up when Kiki opened the door. They both smiled.

"Hey Kiki." Griff greeted, still smiling and slightly blushing. Before he went to their door, he went to Mac's room for advice.

Flashback

_Griff walked to Mac's room and pounded on the door like always. The door opened to see a tired Mac in his usual snowboarding clothes._

_"Did you just wake up or something?" Griff asked, with an unimpressed look on his face. He walked and sat on Mac's bed, which wasn't fixed. Mac yawned._

_"Yeah...I woke up like 5 minutes ago..." Mac replied and Griff rolled his eyes. "I bet Kaori would get so pissed off at me if I slept longer."_

_Griff smirked. "Mackenzie, Mackenzie, Mackenzie. You just woke up so you could be with your _girlfriend_."_

_Mac widened his eyes and blushed. "Well..._you_ volunteered to teach _your _girlfriend how to snowboard!"_

_"Who said she was my girlfriend?" Griff asked. "I'm just doing her a favor."_

_"Yeah right Griff. Don't you remember what you did at the airport and on the helicopter?" Mac asked and Griff shook his head. "Okay, I'll show you. Uhm...h-h-hey...I'm G-g-g-Ffrig by the way. Dude, you forgot your _own _name right in front of her. You and your stuttering. Sheesh, the words were coming out of your mouth like a lawnmower."_

_"You _think_ I'm trying to stop?" Griff exclaimed. "Stuttering isn't normal for me! I only do it in front of girls I like...like when I was at school and this girl I used to like came up to me for directions to her next class 'cause she lost her map. Man, she was so pretty, I couldn't understand or control the words coming out of my mouth. Well, I didn't even _know _what I even said to her. She was all 'Eww you sicko!' and she walked away."_

_Mac smiled. "Did you even know what you just admitted?" Griff shook his head in confusion and Mac continued. "You just admitted that you stutter in front of girls you like. You stuttered when talking with Kiki. You _do _like her."_

_Griff smirked but turned his face away from Mac's sight so he couldn't see that Griff was blushing. "Yeah right." He looked at the clock and sighed. "Well, I gotta go get Kiki and teach her how to snowboard on Happiness."_

_"Yo...be careful out there okay? Call me and Kaori if something bad happens to you two." Mac said with a serious tone. "If an avalanche starts..."_

_"Don't worry! Trust me _no _avalanche is going to be on Happiness today okay?" Griff assured. "See ya Mackenzie."_

_"I hope what you say is true...and it's _Mac_!" Mac called out like before but Griff had already left his room._

End Flashback

"Hey," Kiki replied. "Let's go shall we?"

Griff smiled and nodded. The two walked down to the lobby and passed by three people who were talking among themselves in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate, coffee and tea. Moby, Elise and Zoe looked up and watched Griff and Kiki leave the building. Zoe smirked.

"Who would've thought that Kiki would get with the _twerp_ so quickly?" Zoe asked.

"Hey, at least he'll leave us alone!" Elise replied and the three of them began to smile an laugh.

While outside, Griff looked up and squinted his eyes as he looked at the sky and took out his MComm. He looked at the time.

"It's 7:47...so we're right on track..." Griff mumbled loud enough for Kiki to hear. He looked up to see the helicopter nearby. "C'mon Kiki, we should get on the helicopter now."

Kiki nodded and the two walked into the building. Griff told the receptionist for a ride to Happiness, and the receptionist nodded. The two then walked out and into the helicopter, which started a second once they both got on.

Kiki sighed as she held onto her board. Griff, who sat next to her, noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, causing him to catch her attention.

"You're nervous huh?" Griff asked and Kiki nodded. "That's how I was when I was going to learn how to snowboard too. But once I got the hang of it, I wasn't so nervous anymore."

Kiki smiled. "Thanks Griff. That cheered me up a bit. But hopefully I get the hang of it sooner." Kiki then realized that they were heading up to Peak 1's top and gasped. "Wait...wait...wait...why are we going to the top!"

Griff uneasily smiled at her. "We're going to Happiness...which is the top of Peak 1. If you get the hang of snowboarding from the top, then you'll get the hang of the rest of the mountain...I think. Just be calm. We'll have fun."

The two strapped their snowboards to their feet and finished when the helicopter began hovering over where the boarders jump off. Kiki's eyes widened.

"Uh...dude, can you get us on the ground?" Griff asked the pilot. The pilot nodded and lowered the helicopter onto the ground. Kiki sighed and watched Griff stand up with his board. "Thanks, man."

Griff hopped out of the helicopter first, with Kiki following. As soon as they both got off, the helicopter flew away. Kiki looked down the hill to see trees, snow, and two ways of going down the mountain. She shivered as she strapped on her snowboard, with Griff doing the same.

"Okay." Griff started. "I don't want you to go down the mountain without knowing how to control your speed, since you're new. So I want you to just do what I do okay?"

The two were on a flat part of the hill. Griff jumped to get some speed and Kiki did the same. The two started going forward after jumping.

"Hey...this feels similar to skateboarding!" Kiki exclaimed but as she made that statement, she tripped and fell. Griff chuckled and helped pull her up, but slightly blushed as he knew that he was holding her hand. Kiki got up and ready to snowboard again.

"Well...I guess it is." Griff replied. "Now I want you to lean forward, so that you could speed up. And remember to jump but only if you're on flat ground."

Kiki jumped again and was soon on the hill going downwards. Griff's eyes widened and followed her. 'Oh shit...does she even know how to stop and everything?' Griff thought but noticed that Kiki was doing fine. She turned but stopped as she knew Griff wasn't next to her. She looked behind her to see Griff with his jaw dropped.

"Griff? Can you get over here?" Kiki asked and Griff nodded. He went to where she was and stopped.

"How did you know how to stop and turn?" Griff asked in amazement. "I didn't even teach you that yet!"

Kiki smiled. "Like I said, snowboarding feels similar to skateboarding. When I feel myself go down the hill, I felt as if I was on my skateboard going down the road back at home."

Griff smiled as well. "Alright! That just gets us on a head start! Now I'm going to teach you how to jump off a cliff!" Griff stopped smiling as he saw the look on her face. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were widened. He sighed. "I'll show you. All you do is get enough speed to go up the cliff and jump as soon as you're at the edge. When you land, make sure that your board will land flat on the snow. It's just like skateboarding...when you're going onto a ramp or something."

Kiki slightly nodded and watched Griff jump a few times and lean forward. He gained enough speed and jumped as soon as he was on the cliff. She couldn't tell if he landed or not but she heard his board land on the snow. Griff then turned around and looked at Kiki. Kiki nodded and began to jump and leaned forward. She felt the wind hit her and she knew that she was almost at the top. Once she could see Griff below her, she jumped and landed, with her board flat on the ground. Kiki smiled and went to where Griff was, who was jumping in excitement.

"Woohoo!" Griff exclaimed and looked at her. "Your partner will teach you tricks once you get to Atomika later on."

Kiki smiled and looked straight ahead. "I'll race you down the rest of Happiness!"

Griff nodded and the two began to race towards the end. They jumped off the big cliff and landed safely. Kiki smiled as she got the hang of snowboarding quickly. Griff was winning, but Kiki always came out of no where to beat Griff. Just then, Griff and Kiki heard a rumbling noise behind them and saw trees fall onto each other like dominoes. Their eyes widened as the rumbling got louder and saw that a big cloud of snow was coming towards them.

"Oh no..." Griff said as Kiki became scared. He became scared, just thinking that Kiki may get hurt, since she was a newbie and still needed some more getting used to. Mac was right; Griff really shouldn't have chosen Happiness.

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/n: There you have it. A cliffhanger! Will they survive the avalanche? Or will they get caught in it? Will Kiki and Griff be able to get to the bottom before the avalanche does? You'll find out in the next chapter!

Chapter 5: Stuck Together

Read and review please! Mac and Kaori coming in the next chapter as well!


	5. Stuck Together

A/n: So sorry for the late update! Gosh, I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, but it'll probably take a while :( Sorry about that!

Thank you guys so much for those who reviewed, or added my story to alert or favorites! I really appreciate it!

Anyways, here's a preview of what has happened so far:

_Griff nodded and the two began to race towards the end. They jumped off the big cliff and landed safely. Kiki smiled as she got the hang of snowboarding quickly. Griff was winning, but Kiki always came out of no where to beat Griff. Just then, Griff and Kiki heard a rumbling noise behind them and saw trees fall onto each other like dominoes. Their eyes widened as the rumbling got louder and saw that a big cloud of snow was coming towards them._

_"Oh no..." Griff said as Kiki became scared. He became scared, just thinking that Kiki may get hurt, since she was a newbie and still needed some more getting used to. Mac was right; Griff really shouldn't have chosen Happiness._

We'll find out what happens in this chapter! I originally did this chapter in a fiction story I wrote for school, so bare with me please! Anyway, hope you like it!

Chapter 5: Stuck Together

The rumbling noise became louder and the snow beneath Griff began to shake. Griff continued to look at Kiki, who kept on looking back. This wasn't how Griff planned this to be. He continued to feel scared, knowing that this will probably be a memory that Kiki will always remember. She might have a phobia of snowboarding and quit. How was he going to save the two of them? Was there a secure spot nearby? So many thoughts ran through Griff's head as a nearby cliff approached them. Kiki was now behind Griff and the rumbling snow was behind her. He looked down to see the medium sized cliff. It was about twelve feet off the ground, so it was a good cliff for Kiki to jump. The cliff wasn't out in the open, so it was like a secret cliff.

Suddenly, Griff remembered something. He remembered that he had made a hole there to hide from Mac, Viggo, and the other boarders who chased him or wanted to beat him up. Nate was the only person who also knew about it.

FLASHBACK

_Griff smiled as he hid in the hole. He was perfectly safe from anyone in his secret spot, and this time, that someone was Mac. Griff had dyed Mac's hair pink while he was asleep, and was being chased down Happiness. He sighed happily and watched as Mac jumped off the cliff, looking around for Griff. _

_"Where'd that twerp go?" Mac exclaimed angrily as he sped past the hole. From far away, Mac looked like a clown with his pink hair, making Griff proud of himself for doing it._

_Griff laughed. "What a loser!" He continued laughing until he heard someone walk around nearby on the cliff. He stayed silent and waited for the person to go away. Suddenly, a face popped into the cave, startling Griff._

_"AHH!" He screamed, making the person laugh. Griff blinked and looked at the face closely to see Nate's face. "NATE? How did you get here?"_

_Nate just chuckled. "Well, I saw you being chased down by Mac, so I used a shortcut to try and catch up to you guys to stop him. I waited behind some trees to find where you were, and I saw you swing in here."_

_Griff sighed in relief. "Promise me you won't tell anyone okay Nate?"_

_"Yeah, don't worry Grommet." Nate smiled. "I won't tell anyone."_

_"You better not! Or else." Griff exclaimed._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nate said. "Just don't dye my hair pink like what you did to Mac, okay?"_

_Griff just smiled. "Deal." Griff and Nate did a little handshake and hung out in the cave for a while._

END FLASHBACK

Kiki then noticed that Griff began to take off his board. "What are you doing Griff?" She shouted. Griff didn't look up at her, as if he didn't hear what she had said. The rumbling noise got louder and Griff was the first to jump off the cliff, but instead of jumping, he slid down and grabbed onto a part of the cliff before falling and swung his body into a small hole in the cliff.

Kiki looked forward but didn't see Griff anywhere. "GRIFF!" She shouted.

"Don't jump off!" A voice had shouted back. "Just do what I just did!"

Confused, Kiki did what the voice had said and slid off the cliff instead of jumping and slowly began to fall. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hands and felt her body swing into a cave. She looked up to see Griff, still holding her hands. They blushed slightly as he let go. Kiki looked around the cave. She noticed the dim lighting, but was still able to see around the small cave. A small chair, small refrigerator and a TV was in the back with a lamp. A PS2, Gamecube and an Xbox were connected to the TV, and they were connected to a small outlet on the cave wall.

Griff and Kiki heard the rumbling noise pass them and saw the snow fall off the cliff, but sealing the cave with some of the snow.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Griff exclaimed. He walked towards the snow and started trying to push it out while flinching a bit, but it wouldn't budge.

Kiki began to pound on the snow as well. "Are you saying that we're stuck in here?"

Griff sighed. "Dammit! How are we going to get out of here?"

Kiki just looked at him. "Oh...sorry...didn't mean to cuss or anything...I'm just mad..." Griff said, remembering what Mac had told him about cussing. She just smiled in response, and continued to pound on the snow.

"No way..." Kiki sighed. Griff looked at his MComm and saw that it was about 9:20. His eyes widened. Kiki saw this and her eyes widened as well. "Are you serious? 9:20? Atomika probably wants me at 10! We need to get out of here quick Griff!"

"I know, we will, just don't panic." Griff said. He began pressing buttons on his MComm and tried to contact Mac or Kaori or some of the other SSX riders. He began typing a message to Mac.

MESSAGE

_Mac! It's me Griff! Dude an avalanche just started and me and Kiki are trapped in a cave 'cause the snow sealed us in! You gotta help us before 10 since Atomika wants Kiki by then! Hurry up and help us and I won't call you Mackenzie anymore!_

_Griff_

END MESSAGE

Griff pressed the 'Send' button. He waited as the message was being sent, but something had appeared on his screen. The screen now showed 'Connection failure. Message not sent. Go to another area where connection is strong.' Griff then changed Mac's name to Kaori and tried to send it to her instead, but the same error showed.

Griff, irritated, kicked the snow wall and began pushing and pounding on it, flinching every now and then. "The connection here is too weak to send messages to anyone! Sorry, Kiki, but it looks like we're going to stay here for a while."

Kiki sighed and nodded and sat on the hard floor with Griff. He touched his left arm and flinched, pulled up his sleeve and noticed that he was bleeding a little. Griff sighed a little, and Kiki noticed.

"Oh no. Griff you're bleeding!" She exclaimed, and began to tear off a piece of her top and tied it around Griff's arm. He flinched once, but after she tied it, he felt a little better.

"Hey. Thanks Kiki." Griff said, looking at his arm. "It feels a lot better now. You didn't need to ruin your shirt for me though."

"It's okay." Kiki replied, smiling. "I got a lot more clothes than you probably think I have. I have about two tops like the one I'm wearing right now, so I can ruin it whenever I want."

The two just smiled for a while. But Griff frowned all of a sudden. Kiki also noticed this and looked at him. "Griff? What's wrong?"

Griff just looked at her and sighed. "Well I guess you'll want to go back to Japan after getting out of this hole huh? After experiencing the avalanche and all..."

Kiki shook her head. "No way. I'm not backing out just because of some stupid avalanche. I'm not a coward. And there's no way I'm walking away without even having the chance of racing against everyone else and winning passes. I can leave when I get to Peak 3 with Kaori and the others, including you."

The two just looked around. "Griff...I don't get how you can play video games in a _cave_! Was that outlet already there or something?" Kiki asked.

"Well, when Nate found out that I was hanging out in here, we started fixing up the place." Griff replied. "We asked Atomika if we could do this, and he gave us his permission. So we got some cable connection and got the furniture in here without anyone looking and...BAM! There it is. It's kinda shabby but when Nate comes back, we're gonna put more stuff and make this place the coolest secret spot on the mountain!"

"That's so cool!" Kiki said. "I won't tell anyone about this. Not even Kaori or Mac."

"Thanks!" Griff replied and looked at the time on his MComm. It was now 9:40. He showed this to Kiki and she sighed.

Kiki then remembered something. "Griff. I think Kaori, Mac, Psymon and Zoe and the others are going to compete in a race in a few minutes. So I guess after the race is done, they'll recognize that we're missing. They'll probably end the race at 9:50 or something."

"Well, when they do find out, we _will _get rescued." Griff said, also remembering something and smiled.

Kiki looked at him in confusion. "Really? How?"

"It's all about the cameras." Griff replied and smiled.

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/n: Okay. This is probably the shortest chapter yet, but I guess this is all I can do. I need to really get the whole writing spirit back, 'cause I feel like this isn't my best. I'll edit and revise stuff if you tell me in a review what you don't get. But most importantly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter: The Rescue

Read and Review please! I'll try and update soon :)


End file.
